System resources often have complex relationships with each other. Generally, in order to understand resource relationships and dependencies, users are expected to examine database tables that store such information. This proves to be a cumbersome task, particularly in text-based mainframe environments where graphical illustrations of the resource relationships and dependencies are not used. As such, a quick, effective and user-friendly way of allowing users to examine resource relationships in a mainframe environment is needed.
These and other drawbacks exist.